1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chemiluminescence device widely applicable to fishing gears, alarm apparatuses, signs, personal ornaments, toys and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Almost all of chemiluminescence devices, or apparatuses for illuminations, attractions and personal ornaments, are formed in a stick type luminous body, or a cylindrical shaped transparent tube, including two types chemiluminescence liquid substances. The chemiluminescence liquid substances assume chemiluminescence when mixed. The tube contains one of the chemiluminescence liquid substances as it is in a liquid phase and an ampule filled with the other of the chemiluminescence liquid substances. To let the device luminesce, sealing of the ampule is broken by bending the tube, so that the two chemiluminescence liquid substances are mixed to begin chemiluminescence phenomena.
The two chemiluminescence liquid substances are generally fluorescent liquid and oxidizing liquid. The fluorescent liquid is composed of dibutyl phthalate, fluorescent substance, and reaction substance. The oxidizing liquid is composed of dimethyl phthalate, hydrogen dioxide, sodium salicylate and the like. The chemiluminescence liquid substances are not restricted to those components.
Since such a conventional chemiluminescence device is in a form of stick type body, when attached to an article, the device requires a special attachment. This leads an inconvenience in use of the device. For example, in the case when the conventional chemiluminescence device is attached to a rope, a wire, or the like, such a rope is threaded through a hollow of a pair of elastic tubes in advance, and then, both ends of the stick shaped chemiluminescence device are held by the tubes, otherwise the device is wrapped together with a rope by a tape.